Boy Hater
by Y'rno Blaise
Summary: Sakura is envied by all other girls, has the bestest best friend, Tomoyo and a serious boy hater. But the only thing she doesn't have and doesn't want to have... was a true lover. But when two boys starts to overcome her world.
1. Prologue

'Wake up, wake up, wake up….' The voice-recorded alarm started filling the room with noisy wake up calls.

'Argh… this stupid alarm is killing me one bit by one bit…' A girl groaned in her queen-sized bed as she stretched her arms and

slammed her alarm clock.

'Hehehe… I'm going to go buy a better alarm clock.' She smirked and for sudden reason looked out the window 'Oh my gosh… I'm

going to be late!'

She ran to her clothes and found her neatly pressed uniform and un-buttoned her pajamas. She slid down her uniform, fixed her hair to a

cute ponytail-design, as she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth she looked for her bag and went outside to go to school as she saw her brother packing his attaché case.

'Touyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' She screamed.

'Monster! Shouldn't you be running to school right now?' He chuckled as he started the engine of his car.

'You! I'm no monster! Wait for me! Drive me to school! Feeling irritated, she screamed while walking up to him. 'You're the only

monster in this house!'

'Hahaha! Alright, jump in unless you want both of us to be late.'

"------"

'Here you go Sakura, study hard' as Touya unlocks the doors of his car.

'Thanks Touya!'

She ran to her school and heard that the bell had just rang, students going in their class as classes are about to start in a few minutes.

'_I'm not that late.._' She stated to herself. Then walks to her classroom.

"------"

Sakura is an average girl. She had lost her mother when she was young and lived with her brother, Touya and her dad, Fujitaka. She is

one of the girls, which was favored by the opposite sex. But she rather bums out with her girl friends than to have any relationship with

boys. She was… uhh… what you call a **_boy hater_**. Some girls, like the "**_Earth Angels_**" group (_weird name huh?_) , envied and hated her. They were the type of

girls that were not that pretty but wanted the attention of boys. They hated Sakura because… of the boys, which was very unfair for

poor little Sakura. Though Sakura was envied by lots of girls, she had her best friend, Tomoyo, who was also beautiful like her. And

they were inseparable!

* * *

Hi guys! This is the first chapter for "Boy Hater" and my first time to post my stories online. I hope you guys like it! And please do give comments... I would very much appreciate them. 


	2. What Am I?

Sakura walked inside her classroom and took her chair. ' Ahh… the life of misery, another boring history class with Mr. Fujiwaka.'

students started groaning as the second bell rung.

'Good Morning, class!' Mr. Fujiwaka entered the class and placed his books on top of his table. 'Ready for another exciting history

class, mates?' Mr. Fujiwaka smirked at them. Everyone slightly groaned and turned their backs.

'Good Morning, Mr. Fujiwaka." The whole class said in a mannerly tone.

They sat down as the teacher started his lesson plan.

'All right! Today we will be having the "_What Am I?_" activity. Each student will…' A student cut him off. 'Sir, we already know that

mechanics.' The teacher shooked his head in alertness and replied 'Oh yes… why did I forgot?" and laughed hysterically, everyone

sighed.

All of them started gathering their colored papers; some were white and wrote their name in the center. They started passing their papers

in a counter-clockwise manner. The students wrote what they think about the person and the next person and the next… It was kind of

an every year activity. A month after this activity, they would be all saying their precious goodbyes to their classmates again. But today,

they were in school, and they didn't worry that much.

"------"

After history class, students scattered everywhere, along the staircase, dining area, reading books and cramming in the library and

outside the building to have a taste of fresh air.

But what is this? We see two girls under the big old plum tree, one sat in a graceful manner her, and a long wavy hair brushed along her

back but the other one was sitting in a boyish manner but still looks awesome with her auburn hair, which was tightly bun with a stick.

'Sakura, what did you get?' Tomoyo asked as she scanned her "_Who Am I?_" paper.

'Well, same old… cute, pretty, sexy, loud…' Sakura groaned as she scanned and threw the paper to her side. 'I hate this activity, this is

such a bore to see the same thing every year.'

'That's the point.' A girl said as Sakura and Tomoyo stood up surprised to see 5 girls.

'Why are you girls here?' Sakura said angrily. 'You have your own spot.'

The same girl sighed and replied, 'Kinomoto. Stop being such a stupid girl. You're just a pain in the neck! Right girls?'

'Yeah.' The others chorused instantly as the girl looked to them.

'You have no right to say that to my best friend!' Tomoyo shouts. 'You're not right to be angels so... "_Earth Angels_"… just go away!'

Another girl stood up and bickered at them, 'Oh really? Who says so?'

'Me…' The seven girls moved their heads searching for the anonymous voice that was listening to their fight. And then a boy jumped

down from the branch of the plum tree.

As he jumped down, his brown hair floated along his neatly pressed uniform. His eyes were beautifulwith a serious look that fascinated

the girls in awe as he landed down the grassy ground.

'I… its… eep!' Another girl squealed and the rest of the "_Earth Angels_" group started squealing too. But then their leader, Kazami

Tachikaro, folded her arms together and looked away.

'Stop this nonsense squealing! Let's go.' Kazami ordered the love-struck girls to obey her immediately, and they scampered away.

'Li…?' Tomoyo wondered why he was up there.

'Huh?' The boy looked at her, he thought she was asking him a question. 'What do you want?'

'Uhh.. nothing.' Tomoyo turned her back and sat down again… embarrassed. Sakura followed and offered the boy, Syaoran Li to sit

with them, as so he did.

'Thanks, Li' Sakura thanked him while keeping her paper back in her pocket.

'Uh-huh. Its nothing big.' He said and suddenly remembered that he has to meet with someone. 'Oh got to go! Sorry, bye Daidouji and

Kinomoto. Until next time!' Before the girls can say anything, he had gone away.

He was fast.

'Hmmnn… Sakura. He was the guy, right?' Tomoyo remembered that Syaoran Li was Sakura's lover. Everyone knows that this man

had a huge crush at Sakura but Sakura didn't care.

'Well, he is cute and all. But you know I don't want to have anything.' Sakura replied with her boy hater-accent. '_I'm just scared._' She

thought inside of her.

After a minute of pure silence, 'Sakura,may I see your paper?' Sakura nodded and emptied her pocket and unfolded the paper as she

handed out her paper to Tomoyo. Tomoyo did as well, 'You can borrow mine too' followed with a smile.

They began scanning each other's papers. They both laughed and smirked as they both read the bottom part of the paper. Sakura then

shouts, 'Tomoyo! Look what Hiiragazawa said!' Tomoyo's eyes widened and started looking at what Sakura's holding. 'He says

you're fun to be with!' Tomoyo smirks and blushes as she scans Sakura's paper again.

'Ah! Sakura, you won't believe this! Li says you're not hot but kind and sweet.' Tomoyo smirks at Sakura and then starts to smug at

her. 'Come on. The poor boy is desperate!'

'Well, let's see Tomoyo. Let's see.' Sakura said with a faintly voice as she blushes inside… secretively.

As the bell rung, students groaned and went back to their classrooms, some of them got their books from their lockers and said their

goodbyes to some of their friends. As for Sakura, she was put to thinking on what she should do about Syaoran.

_'Li... Hmmnn. Why is it supposed to be this way?_' She thinks to herself while letting out a big sigh and walks into her classroom just

before the bell would get her to the principla's office.

* * *

This chapter is a bit longer now. I hope you guys liked it and thanks for the reviews. It inspired me! Ti'll next time! And please do review again!. 


	3. Chiffon, Where are You?

Is Sakura afraid of love? Or is she unprepared? It is weird to see a girl without passion for love… even once.

To love is like a muscle, when we don't use it… it just turns to waste.

**_After School…_**

students from all grade levels started crowding every gift shop and malls. They swing to and fro on the seesaw and buying things for

others or for themselves.

'Sakura, why are you so quiet?' Tomoyo asked sincerely and concerned. 'Is there something bothering you?'

'…' Sakura wasn't paying attention to what Tomoyo was saying and started zapping back to life, 'What did you say?'

'…Nothing, nothing. Its just that…' Tomoyo paused, 'Err… You don't look so well.'

'I've been thinking lately about Li.' Sakura blushed and then they laughed a bit and ended it with a big sigh.

They went to the park to rest for a while and then head back home after to study.

**_In the park…_**

'Tomoyo can I ask a question?' Sakura placed her arms behind her head and leaned on a stoned bench. Tomoyo nodded and sat down

on the grassy plains beside the stoned bench. 'Well, do you like Hiiragazawa?' Sakura asked.

'Oh… uhmn… err… I guess so…' Tomoyo blushed and thought, '_Ok fine! I like him. So what? But why can't I tell anyone? Even _

_my best friend?_'

'Tomoyo! Let's play volleyball!' Sakura jumped out of her position and got her volleyball.

Tomoyo also jumped out of her position and smiled to Sakura. 'Sure!'

They started passing the ball continuously; they were in the volleyball varsity. They were one of the best players but sometimes they are

also not that good.

'Sakura, the ball!' Tomoyo shouted as the ball went pass thru Sakura' s arms.

'Don't worry! I'll get it!' Sakura waved to Tomoyo and started following the ball.

She ran and followed the ball. The ball went pass over the swings and the slide and then someone got it. Sakura stopped running and

went to get it back.

'Excuse me… that's my ball' Sakura poked the man as she pointed the ball from his hands.

The boy looked at her and smiled, 'Oh, I see. Here you go.'

'Thank you' Sakura smiled as the man handed her the ball.

'My name is Li Ichiro. You can call me Ichiro.'

'Kinomoto Sakura, You can call me Sakura.' Sakura smiled and went back to Tomoyo.

While heading back, she remembered Li Syaoran. '_Li Syaoran… Li Ichiro? Are they brothers?_' She thought for a while, '_they can't _

_be. Li told the class before that he was an only child._'

Tomoyo and Sakura went out of the park after an hour. Tomoyo walked Sakura home and said goodbye. When Tomoyo is left unseen,

Sakura unlocked her gate. She was going to go inside but…

'Sakura?' someone asked. 'You live here?'

'Oh, Ichiro, its only you!' Sakura gasped. 'Yes, I live here.'

'Is that so? So we are neighbors? That's peculiar!' He chuckled.

'Yeah, it is!' Sakura chuckled back at him. 'Why are you here?'

'Well, I seem to let go of my dog, Chiffon and I was walking around the village and then saw you.' He said while fixing his brown shaggy

hair.

'You want me to help you look for your dog?' Sakura volunteered.

'Sure! I would like some company. Its quite boring.' Ichiro said and started walking. Sakura followed him at his right side. 'So tell me

about yourself.'

'Well, I am sixteen and I study there!' She pointed out a big building beside the park. 'I have a brother, Touya.'

'Kinomoto Touya? He's a friend of mine.' Sakura's eyes widened. And both of them started laughing again. 'I'm seventeen. And I study

far from this place.'

'So you wake up early to go to school?' Sakura gasped.

'Yes. I have an alarm clock with me. It helps.'

'Really? I wrecked mine this morning…' Sakura frowned. 'What's that?'

Ichiro's face turned to Sakura as she pointed near the garbage can. A white coated toy dog. 'Chiffon!' They ran and got him. Ichiro

thanked Sakura. 'Thank you so much, if it weren't for you… me and my brother will be lonesome at home.'

'Nah, its okay. I'm just happy I helped a friend.' Sakura smiled.

'I'll walk you home?' Ichiro insisted.

They went back to Sakura's house and Sakura starts to unlock her gate again.

'Hey Sakura, thanks again! My brother would really appreciate you when I tell him about what happened today.' Ichiro started bowing.

'Stop bowing!' Sakura blushed. 'No problem.'

'I hope this isn't the last time I will see you. Good day Sakura Kinomoto.' Ichiro smiled and walked to his house.

'Yeah, you too.' Sakura went inside locked the house gates and went inside her house.

'Sakura Kinomoto… she's nice and beautiful.' Ichiro smiled as Sakura went inside.

'Arf Arf!' Chiffon interrupted Ichiro.

'Chiffon, I know. I can't love Sakura.' Chiffon wags her tail. 'But she's so… captivating.'

Chiffon placed her head to the side as if it didn't understand its master.

Ichiro smiled, 'Nevermind. Come on, let's go in before it gets to dark.'

Ichiro and Chiffon walked back in. Ichiro can't escape the smile that is implanted into his face.

Is this love he is encountering?

And why can't he love a certain Kinomoto?

Is he really a friend of Touya?

And what is he in the heart of Sakura?

Sakura lay down on her bed thinking of what happened this day. It was a big day for her. She wrecked her alarm clock, had another

activity in school (_Who Am I?_) and thought about Li Syaoran. But who is this Li Ichiro? She kept thinking about him over and over

again. Trying to figure out who he really is. '_Li Ichiro... Why Am I thinking of him? And a while ago about Li Syaoran? This will _

suck... I know...' She sighs...

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the third chapter! Oh yeah, I won't be updating very much now because of my hectic schedule... sniffs If you have any questions and anything unclear or you have any suggestions... please submit a review and I will kindly reply and thank you. Thank you again and God Bless!. 


	4. Playing with Her Own Personality

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thanks for the patience you guys had with me. This chapter is so late! I am so sorry! Chop me if you want. Oh,

by the way, I made another chapter so you won't get bored… or something. It's sort of a 2-in-1. haha! And if you have any suggestions

and questions in mind… please don't hesitate to **review**, **review** and **review**! Also, I would like to thank people who continuously read

and review to my fic. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS.

Toodles!

* * *

Special Notes: 

'normal'- speaking

'_italicized_' – thoughts

'------' – next scene/black-out

* * *

-Playing with Her Own Personality-

'Sakura, wake up.' A tall man with auburn hair pushes her back and forth. 'WAKE UP!'

'Wha-what?' Sakura groans while she looks at her brother, 'Touya… I'm up.'

Sakura went to the bathroom and un-buttoned her pink pajama jacket and started brushing her teeth. She changed clothes after taking a

quick shower and headed for her roller skates.

'Dad, Touya! Where's my roller skates?' Sakura is surprised to see that her skates are unfortunately gone and nowhere to be found.

'Oh, don't worry monster!' Touya laughed, 'Dad cleaned it up since YOU don't have the outmost care for your pair of skates.'

Sakura grew red and placed her hands on her waist, 'I do care! If I didn't then I may have given it to some less unfortunate creature or to

the orphanage or something else!' Sakura made a huge spat on her face.

Touya shouted back, 'Yeah, you could do that.' Touya smirked, 'Little monster is just a bit lazy sometimes… that's why.' Touya started

laughing again.

'Okay, stop that bickering. I don't want any fights in the family.' Fujitaka exclaimed, 'Here, I made you guys some pancakes to brighten

up your day!'

'…' The two siblings sat down and started eating their freshly cooked pancakes with syrup and butter not saying a single word that

would possibly start a fight.

'Oh, before I forgot.' Fujitaka handed Sakura a small parcel wrapped with pink wrapper and a note that says, '_For Sakura Kinomoto_'

Sakura quickly unwrapped the pink wrapper and there came out a violet colored box. She opened a box and saw a small-sized alarm

clock. It can be a calculator, chatting device and a notepad. It is very useful and expensive.

'Oh… Who gave this to me?' Sakura turned her head to her father and her father gave a shook on his head saying, '_I do not know._'

Sakura went upstairs to pick her bag and put the alarm clock on her side table, '_I'll check on it later!_'

A scream interrupted Sakura's thoughts, 'Monster! Let's go!' Sakura quickly went down and fastened her seatbelt inside Touya's car as

Touya started on his car.

While on the car, they were like people who cannot talk. Not a single sound escaped from their lips. Sakura was getting bored. So she

started a conversation.

'Touya, do you know a person named Li Ichiro?' She asked, remembering that Ichiro is Touya's "friend".

'Ichiro?… we work together. But I don't know him much.' He thought for a while, 'He's too quiet.'

'Oh I see.' Sakura looked down at her feet and started humming a tune.

Touya cut her off and said, 'Hey, how come you know him?'

'I saw him at the park yesterday. He gave me my ball when I accidentally dropped it while Tomoyo and I were playing… Before I went

home, I also helped him out to find Chiffon.'

'Chiffon?' Touya raised his right eyebrow to Sakura. 'Is that a cat or something?'

'Nah! It's a dog. It's really cute!' Sakura exclaimed.

'Ahh. He lives with his dad you know…' Touya said in a very silent manner of speaking.

'Just like us?' Sakura asked, '_I don't get Touya…_'

'… What I mean is that, his parents got divorced.' Touya explained with a heavy tone of voice. Sakura gasped and started looking

outside the car, trying not to look at Touya.

After a while, Touya made a short turn and parked his car in front of Sakura's school. 'Here we are! Now don't eat your friends monster

and study hard!' Sakura's brother placed his palm on Sakura's head and started rubbing it.

'Ahhh! Touya! My hair!' She screamed, got her bag and left the car. She walked three steps and went back to Touya 's car.

She knocked at the window as Touya's eyes rolled, 'Hmm?' Touya said after he opened the window of his car.

'I'm not a MONSTER!' Sakura screamed and ran inside her school.

Touya made a soft smile and started his car, 'Time flies so fast...' He stirred to the left and moved forward… he smirked, then he started

laughing, 'The monster learned to talk.'

'------'

Sakura ran to her locker with a grumpy face. She sees a violet-haired girl near her locker doing something, Sakura started to smile,

'Sakura! How's your day?' the girl asked. 'You look grumpy… your brother again?'

'Of course! My roller skates are unavailable so I have no choice.' She blurted out.

'Well, at least Tomoyo's here to give you a biiiig hug!' Tomoyo smiled as she wrapped her arms around the lil' grumpy Sakura. 'Hey, its

Li!' She unwrapped her arms and smiled at Sakura.

Their eyes centered to a brown-haired lad that was fixing his locker. That boy was the one who jumped out of nowhere yesterday when

the 'Earth Angels' arrived for a fight.

While they were looking at him, they were speechless when they saw his locker. It had green cellophanes inside, and a small boom box

with woofer. Everything was piled and organized and neat! 'Hi.' A shy voice popped out as Sakura and Tomoyo quickly looked back at

the lad. 'Why are you guys looking at me… Something wrong?'

They zapped back and Tomoyo shouted, 'Oh nothing, nothing! We were looking somewhere else and then we caught up on your

locker… it was neat.' She led out a scared smile as the lad stared at her with one raised eyebrow. 'Right… Sakura?'

Sakura was speechless but then she also started zapping back to life and quickly said, 'Yes… of course! What… I mean… err… Yeah

we are!' There was complete silence after that.

'Oh… oh-kay. By the way, I haven't introduced properly to you, girls. My name is Li Syaoran.' He made a bow and looked at them

again.

'I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, nice meeting you!' Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura grasped her hands together and said, 'And I'm---' but she was cut off as Syaoran walked away. 'Uhmmnn… Li?'

'I know… your Kinomoto Sakura.' Syaoran said in a serious tone and walked a few steps more. 'We're almost late for class.' He faced

them and smiled.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and started panicking. They got their things and walked towards Syaoran.

'Let's walk together Li!' Sakura smiled and blushed a bit.

'Ah... eh… Okay.' Syaoran smiled. 'Call me Syaoran instead.'

'Right.' Sakura shouted as they ran to their classroom.

They reached the classroom and breathed some air. Syaoran sat on his chair as the girls went to their chair, too.

'Hey, Not a boy hater anymore huh?' Tomoyo whispered. 'I guess I changed your mind?'

'Ahh sheez! You fell for that? I'm just having a taste of it.' Sakura smirked.

'Oh! You bad girl!' Tomoyo laughed.

'------'

The last period is finally over and almost all the students are dying to get out of the classroom.

'All right class! I have a huge announcement to make!' The teacher swept his hair and continued his talk. 'We are going to have a class

camp next week, Monday to Saturday. Now I'm handing you circulars for… just read them. Hahahaha! The teacher laughed as he

handed out the circulars.

'Cool! This is going to be great! A teacher and the class! Yes, freedom!' A girl shouted in front of the whole class.

'Actually we will be having a joint camp with one 4th class in another school. Don't worry, it will be great!' He smiled. 'Alright, class

dismissed!'


	5. A Dark Evening

-A Dark Evening-

The school clock had just made its last ring for the day. Everyone started to fix his or her bags and walked straight home. But Sakura had

an emergency practice for the volleyball varsity. On the other hand, Tomoyo couldn't come because she had a dentist appointment that

day. After three tiring hours, the coach finally instructed the team players to have a time-out and head home.

The team went to their varsity lockers and had a quick bathe and changed clothes. Sakura was the fastest because she really wants to go

home already. Its getting dark and she's scared of it!

'_I'm going home! I'm going home!_' She thought for a while as she skipped towards the gate.

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind the bushes near the garage. She quickly checked it out and saw two blonde lads with wooden

sticks, the other redheaded lad was holding nothing and the other one was hurt.

'_Oh my! I must be quiet or I'm beat!_' She gasped and placed her hand near her mouth.

'How dare you talk to me like that! You despicable creature!' The redheaded said as the two blondes started hitting the lad on the floor.

'Now, if you don't want us to beat you again. Do us a favor and don't go to the camp!' The three lads walked away.

Sakura was startled. She was scared but she couldn't leave the wounded person. She walked closer and closer. She heard the person

sigh and stopped walking. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued walking towards the person. He had the same school

uniform, which makes him a student from Sakura's school. His brown hair covered his blood dripping face. A few more steps…

Sakura's eyes were filled with different emotions of pity and torment. She had never seen anything like this with her own eyes. She

reached the point where she could only do two things… help or not.

'Go away…' The lad said as he placed his hand on his face. 'Whoever you are I don't need your help.'

'B-but you're wounded.' She whispered. '_What should I do? Who is this man?_'

The lad moved a bit, 'Ahh… damn. Kinomoto… is that you?' He sat up and swept his blood dripping hair away from his face.

'Li!' Sakura screamed as she handed a clean towel from her varsity bag. 'What the hell have you gotten yourself in?'

Syaoran took the towel and wiped off the stains all over his body, 'Nothing. Don't worry. I can still stand up and did I tell you to stop

calling me Li?'

'Oh really now? Pfft… fine, Syaoran then.'

'Yes, I can… I'll show you.' Syaoran stood up for 2 to 3 seconds, after a while his ribs start to ache. He touched it with his two hands

and landed on his knee.

'If you don't mind... I can walk you home.' Sakura went near and sat on her knees.

'It doesn't matter… but I can do this myself.' He muttered.

'Oh I insist.'

'All right, just don't bug me. I'm not in a good mood.'

'Err… whatever weird guy.' Sakura smiled. Syaoran's eyes rolled back.

'Let's go.'

'------'

At the street, they were walking silently. Sakura was minding her own business by dribbling her pink and yellow striped volleyball while

Syaoran walk slowly.

'So Kinomoto, Are you going to the camp?' Syaoran finally asked.

'I guess so.' Sakura placed the ball back to her varsity bag.

'I'm going.'

'So what?'

'I'm just saying it.'

'And?'

'Nothing… what's wrong with you?'

'You're the one with problems.' Sakura stopped walking.

'No you are!' Syaoran shouted.

'Then why did you get beaten up?'

Syaoran looked at the floor and didn't respond. Sakura started walking again and Syaoran followed. It was a silent trip to home.

'------'

A few blocks from Syaoran's home, He opened another conversation. A conversation of what happened a few minutes ago in the school

grounds.

'They were 4th year students…'

'They were?' Sakura was shocked. 'From our school?'

'Yes, they were after something and… I don't want them to have it… or get it… or take it or something.'

'Okay.' She raised one eyebrow. 'So because of that you got beaten up?'

'Yeah.' He said while pointing left. 'This is the path to my house. Sorry for the long walk. I can go on my own now.'

'… This is the path to your house?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Well, Tomoyo's house is also there!' She smiled and pointed to the right. 'This path his my house.'

'Alright then. See you on Monday, Kinomoto.' He said leaving a smile on his face. 'If you will go to the camp.'

**_

* * *

(Author's Note: It's Friday.)_**

* * *

'Wait Syaoran!' Sakura grabbed his arm.

'Uhh… yeah?' Syaoran blushed.

'Nothing. I forgot what to say. Okay bye then!' She ran to the path leading to her house.

'_Okay? Weird… She's really weird._' He thought to himself. '_That path sure reminds me of something… must not go there _

_anymore._' And he walked to his path and headed home.

Sakura was running very fast. It was very late, about 7:30 in the evening.

'_Wait Syaoran! Nothing. I forgot what to say. Okay bye then! What the heck? That was stupid. Sakura you look stupid! Very _

_stupid indeed!_' thoughts ran all over her head… weird and stupid thoughts.

'Sakura. Its late, why are you still wandering around?'

'Eh?… Ichiro?' Sakura stopped running. Her thoughts stopped.

'Did you like the alarm clock I gave you?' Ichiro smiled.

'Oh so that was you.' Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'I forgot to place my name. Sorry.' He smiled and led out a peace sign.

'Oh I see. That's okay.'

'You should be going home now.'

'Yeah. Thanks for the alarm clock! Bye.'

'Take care!' Ichiro waved and went back to his house.

Sakura unlocked her gate and went inside. She ate dinner and had a short talk with her dad.

'Dad! Can I go to the camp next week?'

'Sure, why not? How was school?'

'It was cool!' Sakura laughed. 'That rhymes!'

'Yeah it is!'

'Dad, do you think I'm a boy hater?'

'Uhh what?' Fujitaka questioned, 'What are you talking about Sakura?'

'Everybody in school thinks that I don't take any 'serious' relationships... and that I hate it!'

'Well, do you think you are a boy hater?'

'Well… yes?' Sakura smiled.

'Then why do you have me and Touya around?'

'You're right. You got a point there, dad. But what I mean is not a family issue.'

'Right, well what do you want?'

'I don't want to be boy crazy.' Sakura said. 'But I also don't want to have no friends.'

'Well, its normal to have boy friends but a boyfriend is another issue.'

'Dad, I don't want to have a buoooyfriend…' Sakura whispered.

'See! See what I mean!' Fujitaka pointed out.

'I don't see anything, dad.'

'You're not a boy hater after all!'

'Then what am I?'

'You just don't like relationships… relationships that would deal with your heart.'

'I see.' Sakura stood up and was heading back to her room. 'Thanks dad.'

'Sakura…'

Sakura stopped and looked back to her dad. 'Yes?'

'But the heart should not be kept to waste. Love is a wonderful gift. Do not waste it.'

But isn't love the same with having friends and best friends… true friends?'

'Yes, but there is more that you don't know about love.'

'Which is?'

'I don't know… love is eternal.' Fujitaka continued. 'Why not have tastes of it?'

'I'll think about it dad.' Sakura smiled.

'All right, go to sleep now.' Fujitaka smiled as he cleared away the plates.

* * *

Review and review please! Thanks guys! I hope ya'll like this!

**_Any suggestions and questions? just a review or messgae away!_**


End file.
